


The Five Times Kara Broke Cat's Bed

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Kara has very bad luck with Cat's bed.





	The Five Times Kara Broke Cat's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a short drabble in my head but alas, the words kept coming. This is unbeta-ed, so be kind and enjoy reading!

The first time it happened, Kara was nursing a cold brought upon by the rainy season in National City that coincided with the metahuman attack that took out all the power grids. Oh, and depleted her powers too.

“Yes, Alex, I’m sure I’ll be able to ...” Kara paused in her tracks, one hand coming up to cover her mouth and nose the way she’s seen other humans do when they were trying to stifle a sneeze. It didn’t work.

“Achoo!” Kara sneezed, bringing the phone away from her mouthpiece before looking around and surreptitiously wiped her nose on the back of her sleeves. She moved the umbrella out of the way as she dodged another person walking down the street in the rain.

“Kara? Are you sure you’re ok?” Alex nagged from the phone. “Look, tell Cat to shove it where the sun don’t shine. This is the first time in a year that you’ve called in sick!” 

Kara balanced the phone between her cheek and her shoulder and used Cat’s personal key card to let herself in to the penthouse lobby. “It will be fine. I can already almost feel my powers returning.” She whispered, waving at the security guard that she has made small talk with a couple of times, each time she ran errands for Cat at her penthouse.

Alex sighed on her phone. “Well, yes, you still do need to remember that you’re currently as vulnerable as the rest of us mere mortals.” She chastised.

“Yes mom.” Kara laughed, sniffling as another beep could be heard on the phone. “I gotta go, Alex. The movers are here.”

“Fine.” Alex conceded. “Just ... Remember, don’t attempt to pick up the bed or mattress or whatever it is that Cat needs you to help with today.” 

Kara giggled. “It’s just her waterbed, Alex, I’ll be here an hour tops, and I’ll be back in the sunbed at DEO before you leave work today, all right?”

Another sigh could be heard on the line. “Take care, Supergirl.”

“Love you too, Alex. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Kara ended the call and walked out of the lobby to greet the movers, opening up her umbrella for the 2 men.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turns out, everything wasn’t fine. Once the movers had entered the lobby with the waterbed, it became very clear that the waterbed itself would not fit inside the lift that would take them to Cat’s unit. Even in the semi inflated state that it was in, the bed itself was almost impossible to manoeuvre up to the penthouse.

A penthouse that was situated on the 38th storey of the building that they were currently walking up the stairs towards. Kara huffed. Being human was hard. She leaned on her umbrella as the trio paused for a break. Kara was glad that she wasn’t helping to carry the 200 pounds or so of water inside the rubber casings of the bed.

Kara paused at the bottom of the stairs as the 2 men gingerly set the waterbed down on the steps of the 20th floor. Kara winced when she could hear the spine of one of the guys crack when he stretched. 

“I’m so sorry, Dave.” She murmured. “I wish there was a way I could help.” 

Dave leaned back against the railing of the stairs and wiped sweat off his brow. “Unless you’re really Supergirl under all that, Ms. Danvers, then I don’t think anyone could really help us now.”

Kara giggled forcefully. “What? No, of course not. I mean, I wish that Ms. Grant has gotten the dimensions of the lift and the bed measured out before she decided to purchase this, then we won’t be in this predicament.”

“Yes, well, the boss lady mentioned that she wanted it already inflated before it was delivered. And obviously no one said nuthin’ in order to not piss her off.” Sam grunted as he bent down to pick up the edge of the mattress, ready to go up another 18 floors. “Ready, Dave? Just another few storeys to go and then ...”

“Shit, Sam! I wasn’t ...” Dave made an attempt to grab hold of the mattress as Sam lifted the edge off the floor it was resting on. “Aah, Sam, hold it!” His fingers slipped and the mattress went tumbling down the stairs where they were standing on, right down towards Kara who was standing directly in it’s way.

“Get out of the way!” Sam screamed as he and Dave could only watch as the mattress tumbled towards Kara at terrifying speed.

Kara could only watch in slow motion as the mattress hurtled it’s way down towards her, holding both her hands and her umbrella out in vain, wishing to Rao that her powers didn’t deplete itself from fighting that damn meta human a few days ago.

The mattress finally made contact. This was it, Kara thought. The end of Supergirl. Death by waterbed, she thought as she felt the weight of the waterbed hit her hand full force, hearing her fingers crack loudly and feeling the pain, pushing her back towards the wall, just barely squashing her.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Kara was suddenly engulfed in water, drenching her from head to toe. But all Kara could feel was her powers flooding through her as the adrenaline surge brought back her alien powers.

Silence around them except for the gushing of the water down 20 flights of stairs as Sam and Dave both rushed down towards where Kara was standing, with the protective plastic and ruined skeleton of the waterbed hanging onto her frame.

“Ms. Danvers!” Dave reached Kara first, plucking off the piece of plastic still heaped at Kara’s feet. “Are you all right?” He quickly scanned her for any obvious injuries as Sam finally reached them.

“What?” Kara shook her head, her mind still not processing what just happened. She looked around and tried to fling the plastic off of her body. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m ... Oh no.” Her eyes widened in horror at the remains of the bed. “Ms. Grant is going to kill me.” She whispered.

Sam grunted and picked up a piece of plastic from the floor. “That’s never happened before.” He eyed her suspiciously. “You’re surely lucky to have the bed explode just as it reached you.” He looked at her hand holding the umbrella. “The tip of that must’ve pierced the mattress.”

Kara wiped her wet hair out of her eyes and fumbled with her bag. “Yeah, that must be it.” 

Dave looked over at the damage done. “Thank god we have insurance to cover these things.” He looked up at the flight of stairs. “Next time, we’re going to get a damn crane.” He grinned at her sodden appearance. “Unless you can really get Supergirl to lift the damn thing up for us.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kara promised, already formulating a plan in her head.

That evening, Supergirl could be seen flying around National City while carrying a large object, suspiciously headed towards Cat Grant’s penthouse.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Stay away!” Supergirl shouted at the giant praying mantis like creature who hovered above CatCo’s building. “We mean you no harm.”

The mantis alien twitched it’s pincers and flew at a terrifying speed towards Kara and the rest of the CatCo staff that had assembled on the 40th floor balcony to watch and film the spectacle.

Kara clenched her jaw and flew straight towards the menace, dodging it’s attacks and making sure that the alien wouldn’t accidentally hurt any of CatCo’s staff and Kara’s colleagues.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see James holding up his trusty camera while Cat Grant stood looking at them from her balcony, her hand clutching the railing tightly as she watched the fight.

Kara threw back her fist in a punch and pummelled the mantis alien on what she hoped was it’s brain, effectively knocking it back a few metres, far enough from CatCo to not cause the building anymore damage than it has seen in recent years.

“What do you want from us?” She shouted at the mantis, flying to where it was licking it’s hairy pincers. The alien twitched it’s beady eyes at her and took off flying. Kara followed suit, hoping to chase the creature down before it caused anyone else any harm.

She could see Cat and James going into CatCo’s helicopter as it trailed them, trading punches on the skyline of National City. 

“Alex!” Kara screamed into her ear piece. “How do I get this thing to stop?”

“I think we have it.” Alex replied back into the receiver. “But you need to bring it into the DEO for containment after.”

“So, you want this thing still living and breathing.” Kara nodded, flying faster to catch up with the alien. “Living and breathing but not necessarily kicking.”

Kara caught up to the mantis and grabbed at it’s body, effectively pulling the alien to a sudden halt. “Got it!” 

Kara spun the mantis alien around and finally released it into the open skyline, taking a deep breath and freezing it with her freeze breath.

The alien fought against the icy cold wind stinging it’s alien shell and tried to get it’s momentum back to fly away from Supergirl. Suddenly, it’s wings froze over and the mantis alien hurtled down towards the nearest sky scraper.

Kara could only watch from afar as the alien broke through the helipad on the building it landed on. “Oh no.” Kara whispered, flying as fast as she could to catch the solid icy alien block before it disintegrated or hurt anything in it’s fall.

She used her x ray vision to scan that there were no humans below the mantis as it continued it’s descent through the highest storey of the building, eventually coming to a stop with a loud boom.

Kara landed on the balcony of the penthouse unit the alien crash landed in. She slowly approached the frozen alien, which was lying in a puddle of water with bits of rubber and linen wrapped around it. It was a very large puddle of water considering the alien was still encased in a solid ice block. She cocked her head to the side and took a look at her surroundings.

The room looked familiar somehow. Glancing around the room, she sidestepped a piece of falling concrete as it landed next to a bed side table which held a very familiar photograph in it’s frame. A picture she had seen a thousand times in her boss’ office.

A picture of a young boy with dark curls, smiling at the camera. “Oh no.” Kara whispered. “Not again.”

Kara turned towards the helicopter hovering just outside the penthouse and met Cat Grant’s glare. A glare directed at her and the damage that was done to her penthouse and her 2 week old waterbed, now completely ruined along with the carpeting in her entire room.

Kara held her arms out and stepped back from the balcony as Cat directed a stare at her. “Ms. Grant, I will fix this, I swear.”

Cat’s piercing gaze locked with Kara’s. “Well then, chop chop. I expect to have this fixed in 2 days.” Cat turned her gaze away and pulled out her phone, quickly typing in it.

James gave her a sympathetic look before the helicopter turned away. 

“Supergirl, are you all right?” Alex’s voice came in on her headset before Kara gingerly sat down on the wet floor next to the frozen alien and sighed. “I’m fine, Alex, but the DEO better not have thrown out the number of the waterbed company from last month.”

Just then, her phone beeped and there was an incoming message from her boss.

_Kiera. Book me and Carter a room at the Hilton for 2 nights. Oh, and make sure we have everything we need and not whatever cheap substitutes the hotel provides._

Kara typed a response back. _Just saw what happened on the live feeds. I’m on it, Ms. Grant._

_Oh and get me a replacement for my bed. I want a memory foam one this time. Waterbeds are overrated anyway._

Kara groaned and hit her head with her phone. _Yes, Ms. Grant._

She texted Alex instead. _Hold that thought._

For the second time in a month, Supergirl was once again seen flying around National City carrying a large mattress to Cat Grant’s penthouse condo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Supergirl, are you all right?” Cat stood up quickly and walked towards the injured superhero that crash landed on her balcony. She set her glasses down on the bedside table and quickly pulled on her robe.

“Ms. Grant.” Supergirl wheezed, as she clutched at her sides. “I just ...” She took a deep breath. “Need a moment.” She tried to stand but failed, collapsing at the deck chairs outside on the balcony.

Cat rushed out and did a quick look over at the alien. “You’re bleeding.” She quickly pulled a towel over with her and bent down to where Supergirl was lying prone on the floor. “How did this happen?” Cat’s reporter instincts kicked in, even as she was trying to stem the flow of blood coming out from the blonde alien’s sides. “I thought you were made of steel!” She all but accused.

Kara giggled, the loss of blood making her feel slightly woozy. “Well, there’s some iron in my blood currently, but that’s about it.”

Cat tsked at the young hero and kept the pressure on Kara’s sides. “What can I do?” She tried to help the fallen hero to stand, letting Kara put her weight on her shoulders. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable. C’mon, Supergirl.”

“Oh no, I can’t, Ms. Grant. They’re ...” Kara winced as she stood up and walked a few paces. “My team is looking for me.” She fiddled with the receiver in her ear and pulled out her hand, confused when it came back empty and bloody.

“Nonsense.” Cat directed Supergirl towards her bed and snaked an arm around Kara’s waist. “Lie down.” She gently pushed Kara’s cape aside and fluffed up her pillow underneath Kara’s head.

“Stay here.” She commanded, watching Kara’s eyes flutter close as she smiled and nodded gently. “Not going anywhere, Cat.” Kara mumbled, before stilling, her breath coming up in shallow breaths.

“Stay with me, dammit.” Cat cursed, bringing with her some ice from the bar in the corner of her bedroom, wrapping it up in some more towels and pressing it at Kara’s side, stopping the flow of blood slightly.

Cat ran through her list of toiletries in the drawer and cursed. “I stopped stocking up on tampons years ago!” Finally, she found a loose piece of cotton and prayed that whatever she’s seen on tv all those years ago would finally be made useful in saving Supergirl’s life.

Cat ran over to the prone woman on her bed, mindful of not injuring Kara further. She peeled off the suit that covered the passed out hero and tried to look closer to inspect the damage.

Cat blinked and blinked again. There was blood everywhere, oozing out from the cut on Kara’s waist, but beneath all that, was a neon green light emitting from the wound. “Kryptonite.” Cat whispered, knowing all too well what the green crystal from Krypton did to the superhero. 

Making a split second decision based solely on the fact that the young alien was losing consciousness and possibly bleeding to death in her bed, Cat quickly ran into the bathroom to fetch her tweezers by the side of her bathroom sink.

She scanned the room for the bottle of antiseptic she had around her medicine cabinet, useful for when Carter comes back from school with scrapes and scratches. Pouring it onto the tweezers, she dabbed it dry with a cotton wool and brought the disinfected tool to the bed.

Kneeling at the edge of the bed, Cat put on her glasses and peered into the wound. Gently, she tried to shake the alien awake but Kara merely stirred and moaned softly in her pain induced haze.

Knowing she only had seconds to spare, Cat poured the remnants of the aged Scotch that she was drinking directly onto the wound on Kara’s side, effectively washing away the blood from the wound and disinfecting the wound albeit slightly.

Supergirl twitched in pain and Cat put her arm gently but firmly on the alien’s shoulder, pushing her back against the bed as she reacted to the sting of the alcohol. 

Pressing at the side of the wound to lessen the flow of blood, Cat slowly brought the tweezers closer to the source of the alien infection and pushed the tweezers in to where she saw the small shard of Kryptonite still resting inside the open wound. Cat knew she hit the jackpot when Kara flinched upon contact.

Putting pressure on the tweezers as she felt the crystal hitting the tip of her tool, Cat quickly pulled out the green shard and put it into her empty Scotch glass and pushed the glass as far away from Supergirl as she possibly could without leaving her side.

Almost instantaneously, Kara took a deep breath and the blood loss slowed down significantly. Cat watched, amazed as the colour began to return to Kara’s cheeks, the wound looking less red and angry as it had before Cat had removed the offending crystal.

Suddenly, Kara’s eyes snapped open and she looked around in panic. Blue eyes scanned the room before finally resting on Cat’s face by the side of the bed. Kara’s vision focused on the woman in front of her. “Ms. Grant?” She asked hesitantly. “What happened?” She looked around in confusion and attempted to get up, instantly holding her side when the pain made itself known.

Cat fussed around her, and directed Kara to put pressure on the wound in case it started bleeding again. “Here, have some painkillers.” She helped the young alien swallow some Ibuprofen. “With your powers out, you should be able to digest this.” She explained to the still dazed superhero.

“How did I ...?” Kara swallowed the pill and grimaced. She looked down at her wound and back at Cat again. “Am I in your penthouse?” She gasped, looking at the bed that she was on. “But Ms. Grant! Your bed!” Kara’s eyes were wide and alarmed. Cat would’ve thought it funny if she hadn’t just almost came close to losing Supergirl.

“Hush now. Get some rest.” Cat ordered instead, patting the blond on the head and finally getting up from her kneeling position near the bed. She winced as her bones cracked. “Is there anyone I should call, Kara?”

Cat lifted an eyebrow, daring the superhero to deny her identity. Supergirl stared at her for a long time before finally sighing. “I guess I do owe you as much.” She smiled grimly at Cat. “I’m sorry I ...”

“We can talk about this later, Kara, but right now, I need you to tell me what I can do.” Cat insisted, bringing her phone to Kara.

The young alien winced and gingerly pointed at her right boot. “I uhh, actually have my phone in there. If you could ...” She trailed off as Cat bent over to release the phone from it’s protective casing near Kara’s ankle. “I need you to help me call an Alex Danvers.” She paused. “My sister.”

“Right. Agent Scully.” Cat nodded and scrolled down the list before hitting the call button. Kara looked at her while Cat waited for the call to connect.

“And Kara?” Cat added, before the call got through.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry about the bed.” Cat smirked as Alex picked up. She closed the mouthpiece with her hand and added. “My assistant will arrange for a new one for me as soon as she’s recovered.”

Kara merely averted her eyes and mumbled a chastised ‘yes, Ms. Grant’ as she closed her eyes to rest, feeling the painkillers finally kick in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So you can get drunk.” Cat hid her smile behind the glass of martini she was nursing before taking a sip.

“Well. Yes.” Kara nodded enthusiastically, her blonde hair framing her face. “But just on this.” She tapped her finger on the glass with some red liquid inside that was currently half empty. Kara giggled. “I’d offer you some, Ms. Grant, but it’s lethal to humans.” Kara giggled some more and shrugged. “Lucky I’m not one.”

Cat rolled her eyes at the semi drunk superhero. “When you told me you’d bring me out for drinks, this was not what I had imagined.” She looked around the alien bar. “Is that your sister?” She squinted at a brunette who was playing pool in the distance.

Kara followed her gaze towards the center of the bar and nodded. “Yup.” She took another sip and pointed at the other woman Alex was playing pool with. “See that other girl?” She waited for Cat’s nod and whispered loudly. “That’s Alex’s new girlfriend!” She announced.

Cat’s eyebrow lifted. “New?” 

Kara giggled some more and downed the rest of her alien liquor. “Well. Yes. It’s her first girlfriend and she’s got it baaaaad.” Kara sang into her empty glass and looked up to catch M’gann’s eye, signalling for another round.

“Do you want anymore, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, as M’gann nodded towards Cat.

Cat tipped the glass over and shrugged. “Sure. One more for the road.” 

Kara smiled at lifted a finger up at the bartender. “Do you need to get home soon, Ms. Grant? I could call your car for you.” She started to take her phone out of her purse. “Is Carter waiting up for you?” She gasped.

Cat reached over and peeled the phone away from her assistant’s fingers. “If I need to leave, Kara, I will let you know.” She smiled and nodded her thanks at M’gann who brought their drinks. She took a sip. “This is really good.” She caught Kara’s eye and smiled. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Kara smiled warmly at her boss. “It’s the least I can do, Ms. Grant.” She lifted her glass. “After all, you saved my life last week.” She cocked her head to the side. “Cheers to that.”

Cat lifted her glass and clinked it with Kara’s. “I’m pretty sure you’ve saved me more times than that, Supergirl.” She mocked. “I wasn’t aware I needed to buy National City’s favourite superhero a drink each time that happened.” She drolled on.

Kara shook her head vigorously, accidentally sloshing the liquid inside her glass out. “Oh no, no, Ms. Grant, that’s not what I meant at all.” She took a deep breath. “I’m just thankful, that’s all.” She lifted her eyes to meet Cat’s. “I wanted to thank you.” She repeated and paused. “For saving my life. And for always being there to nudge me back to the right path each time.” She smiled at Cat. “Supergirl may be National City’s hero. But Ms. Grant ...” Her eyes locked with Cat’s and Kara smiled shyly. “You are mine.”

Cat met her gaze and felt a warm tingle travel down her spine when Kara blushed at her own frankness. “The feeling’s mutual, Kara.” Kara glowed with the praise and leaned back. 

They smiled at each other and acknowledged the moment shared between them. Suddenly Cat’s phone beeped. “Excuse me.” Cat typed away at her phone. “It’s Carter texting to say goodnight.”

Kara nodded and nursed her drink a bit more, feeling more lightheaded than she was used to. Comfortable silence settled around them as Cat replied Carter’s message. Kara looked around the bar and settled her sights at her boss’ features in front of her.

As usual, Cat was impeccably dressed in her designer suits and Kara felt a light heat flush up her cheeks when she looked at the woman sitting opposite her. Cat Grant was beautiful and everyone knew it. Everyone and their mother felt a little crush for a powerful woman such as Cat Grant.

And currently, Kara was aware of exactly what it was like, having said crush. She had always brushed it off as hero worship, as Kara had always looked up to her boss. Supergirl may be made of steel, but Cat Grant was the most powerful woman in National City and Kara knew that.

But tonight, it felt like as though Cat Grant was just ... Cat. She may be her boss, her mentor and even her friend, but tonight, it felt different. She searched Cat’s features opposite hers and felt a heat course up her veins and she fantasized fleetingly just what it would feel like to kiss National City’s most powerful woman.

Kara shook herself out of her haze. It must the the alcohol coursing through her system, she deduced. She looked down at her drink when she realised she was staring at Cat for longer than appropriate.

“You are Supergirl you know.” Cat mused a while later, when she was done texting Carter.

Kara cocked her head and gave her a confused look.

Cat rolled her eyes and took a sip of her martini, savouring the taste. “You can call me Cat when we’re not in the office.”

Kara practically glowed at Cat’s permission to use her first name. “I’d really like that ...” She trailed off. “Cat.” She pronounced the name on her tongue, savouring the moment.

Cat felt a blush at the affectionate way that Kara said her name. She was almost used to Supergirl calling her by her name, but here was Kara Danvers, her assistant, sitting opposite her, tasting her name for the first time.

Yes, she knew that Supergirl and Kara was one and the same, but there was something different about being called Cat when the young alien was dressed as Kara Danvers.

Cat took another sip of martini, if only to hide the blush trying to find it’s way to colour her cheeks. “Mmm.”

“Do you need to go?” Kara asked, gulping down the rest of her drink in one large sip. “I really shouldn’t be keeping you up.” She continued, her face betraying her emotions even as she offered Cat an option to end the night early.

“Trying to get rid of me so fast, Supergirl?” Cat drawled, popping the olive from the martini into her mouth and watching as Kara watched her with rapt attention.

Unconsciously, Kara licked her lips and shook her head, fascinated. “I enjoy your company too much, Cat, to cut the night short.” Her eyes lifted it’s gaze from where it had been focused on Cat’s lips. “But I’d understand if you need to leave.” 

“Kara.” Cat said, her tone sharp. She waited till the young alien met her gaze. “Trust me, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Kara gifted her with such a large smile that Cat reached over and gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Me too, Cat. Me too.” Kara murmured.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So then I told Jennifer to kiss my ass!” Cat roared with laughter as she made her way into her dark penthouse way past midnight. 

“I’m sure she took that rather well.” Kara snickered next to her, leaning into Cat for support. “Not.” Both women clutched at their sides and bent over in laughter.

“Where’s the switch ...?” Cat muttered as she tried to find the offending item that would turn the lights on in the living room. 

Kara moved towards the wall where she knew the switches were at and flipped the lights on. “There you go.” She had been to Cat’s penthouse enough times to know where everything was located.

“Right.” Cat nodded as she threw her purse on the table and hung up her coat. Slipping out of her heels, she walked barefoot towards the kitchen. Kara stood at the doorway, unsure if Cat had intended for Kara to follow her into the house.

“Can I get you something, Kara?” Cat’s blonde curls popped out from behind the kitchen door. “You’re not seriously thinking of flying home in this condition, are you?” She questioned, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

Kara gently eased herself in and closed the door behind her. As gentle as she can be, considering she was still drunk from the drinks that kept flowing at the bar that night.

“Just water will be fine.” She shook her head a little to clear the cobwebs in her head from the alcohol. “Alex said to drink a lot of water. Something about hangovers.” She giggled as she eased herself into the high stool on the kitchen island as Cat filled up a glass of water for her and put it in front of the alien.

“Thanks.”

Cat brought her lips to her own glass and popped a pill. She offered the aspirin to Kara who shook her head. “I find that taking a pill helps and the hangover won’t be as bad tomorrow.”

Kara shook her head more and instantly regretted it. “Ow.” She muttered, her head spinning. “I actually don’t get hangovers.” She closed her eyes shut and tried to massage her temples. “The alcohol usually goes through my system before I wake up the next morning anyway. I think it’s part of the super cells and all that.” She shrugged.

Cat lifted her eyebrow. “So you don’t get hangovers?” Cat questioned, gulping down her water and removing her accessories and setting it on the kitchen table. 

Kara shook her head. “No.” Her vision blurred as she gently swayed on the kitchen stool. “Remind me not to do that again.” Her hands clutched at her tummy. “I feel like throwing up.” Her head fell to the counter with a loud thud and she groaned.

“Well don’t take it out on my marble countertop.” Cat chastised teasingly and chuckled as she walked over to where Kara was almost laying down on the kitchen counter and helped the girl to sit upright. “C’mon, Supergirl. Super cells or not, you’re obviously in no condition to do anything but to sleep it off right now.”

She helped Kara off the stool and gently supported Kara’s weight as she directed them to her bedroom. Her arm was gently offering support on Kara’s waist as the younger girl almost floated off the ground towards where Cat was steering her to.

“You don’t have to, Ms. Grant.” Kara started. “Cat.” She pulled them towards a stop just outside Cat’s bedroom. “I don’t want to impose.” She explained, holding onto the door frame for support. 

“Nonsense.” Cat shushed her and all but pulled Kara into her bedroom. “We can share the bed. The guest room isn’t made up yet.” She walked over to her dresser and opened it, digging around. “I’m really in no condition tonight to bother doing it up.” She looked up at Kara, who stood at the doorway still, looking a little green. “Unless you mind ...?” She trailed off.

Kara walked to Cat’s Super King sized bed and gingerly sat at the edge. “I don’t mind.” She blushed and looked down. “Thank you, Cat.” She accepted the shirt and track pants that Cat offered her.

“Bathroom’s that way. If you need to ...” Cat mimicked a puking motion and pointed at the toilet as she set about removing her make up at the dresser in front of the bed. “I’ve some spare toothbrushes under the sink after you’re done.” 

“Right.” Kara nodded and stood up suddenly, feeling dizzy. “I think I may need to ...” She quickly covered her mouth as her stomach suddenly decided to empty itself. 

But alas, it was too late. Even her super speed wasn’t fast enough to get her to the bathroom in time.

The blonde superhero started puking at the edge of the bed, with some vomit trickling down her chin and onto Cat’s bed. Kara tried to stop more from coming out as she kept her hands firmly covering her mouth, gagging as more vomit came out.

Cat was almost instantly at her side, holding back her hair and patting her back. “Oh Kara.” She soothed the embarrassed superhero. “Just let it all out.” 

Kara tried valiantly to use her shirt to soak up the excess, but to no avail. Her front was already soaked in alcohol smelling vomit and Cat’s bed was obviously ruined. Again.

Cat gently handed her a towel and Kara quickly used it to wipe at her face. “I’m so sorry, Ms. Grant.” She started, only to have Cat chuckle at her as she leaned over and pushed some hair out of Kara’s eyes. 

“Guess we’ll still need to clean up the guest room then.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh Kara, yes.” Cat hissed. Cat grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair and tugged, directing Kara towards her neck. Kara complied, letting her mouth linger towards the sensitive part of Cat’s neck and sucked.

“Mmm.” Cat’s mouth dropped in a silent moan and she pulled Kara closer towards her. Her heels dangled off her foot as she lifted a leg and curled it around Kara. 

Digging her fingers into her lover’s side, she pulled Kara up and planted a kiss on Kara’s swollen lips. Leaning against the door of the penthouse, Kara had Cat trapped. Cat’s hands reached behind and fumbled with the handle. “Do you want to come in?” Cat asked, her voice husky from arousal.

Kara’s blue eyes had turned an impossible shade of azure and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes darted from Cat’s towards the penthouse when Cat opened the door. Cat walked in and turned to face her lover of 2 months. Holding her hand out towards Kara, Cat tilted her head and motioned towards the couch. “We don’t have to go beyond the living room if you’re not ready, darling.” 

Kara smiled at Cat and gently took the proffered hand. Walking in, she pushed the door close and took out her glasses, placing it on the table where Cat had dumped her keys on.

Since waking up in Cat Grant’s bed a little over 3 months ago, the pair had gotten closer. Kara had been promoted about a week later, and ever since then, the duo had been finding excuses to keep in touch, since Kara was no longer directly under Cat’s supervision.

And after weeks of late night dinners and Sunday brunches, Kara had finally gathered the courage to ask Cat if they could stop with the pretense and go on a proper date. Cat had breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over to give Kara a chaste kiss. 

Fast forward to 2 months later and here they were. 

“Carter isn’t in?” Kara questioned, taking off the jacket she was wearing and hanging it with Cat’s expensive leather jacket. She cocked her head to the side. “Oh wait, it’s his father’s turn with him this week, isn’t it?” 

“Mmm.” Cat agreed, pouring herself a glass of bourbon and taking a sip. She knew better than to offer Kara any, since she knew that the alcohol would not affect the young alien. And Kara had almost sworn off alien alcohol since that fateful night 3 months ago.

Opening the fridge, Kara took out a half empty bottle of juice and took a swig. Cat gave her a glare and raised her eyebrows. “I swear, you’re just like him.” She shook her head and pushed a glass towards Kara. “Use a glass.” She chastised.

Kara smiled and crumpled the empty juice carton. “Nah, I’m done anyway.” Using a burst of super speed, she emptied the carton into the recycling box and went to stand behind Cat, nuzzling her neck as Kara spooned her from behind.

Turning her head to look at Kara over her shoulder, Cat angled her head up for a kiss. “C’mere, you insufferable alien, you.” She murmured before Kara’s lips met hers. Kara deepened the kiss, her tongue reaching out to tangle with Cat’s. Kara moaned at the taste of bourbon still lingering on Cat’s tongue, gently sucking on Cat’s probing tongue.

“You taste delicious, Cat.” Kara murmured, her hands finding it’s way around Cat’s body and tracing Cat’s arms. Cat turned into the embrace as a response, her hand looping behind Kara’s neck. 

The young alien let her hand drop to Cat’s ass and gently squeezed, eliciting a moan from the CEO. Cat let her legs hook behind Kara’s back as she continued kissing Kara, knowing very well the alien could support her meagre weight. 

Deepening the kiss, Kara inadvertently lifted Cat off the floor and was floating above the kitchen tiles before Cat paused. “Kara, sweetheart.” She started, breaking the kiss. “You’re floating.” She managed to breathe out in between gentle pecks on Kara’s lips.

Dazed blue eyes looked back at hers until Kara snapped out of it and sheepishly looked at the floor. Which was 2 feet below them. “Sorry.” She mumbled, lowering them down immediately.

“Don’t.” Shaking her head, Cat tilted Kara’s gaze to reach her eyes. “Take me to bed, Kara.” Cat demanded, leaving Kara to nod before floating them towards Cat’s bedroom, her hold on Cat tightening.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cat’s body rose off the bed with an explosive orgasm. Her hands gripped tightly on the wooden supports on her new four poster bed as Kara kept her steady ministrations. Cat dug her nails deep into Kara’s scalp, glad that her young lover was an alien who barely felt any pain. She tugged at the long blond hair that framed Kara’s face. “Enough.” She let out, her breaths coming out in gasps at the silent tremors that rocked her body.

Kara lifted her head and smiled at Cat. She subtly wiped her chin off of excess moisture gathered from going down on Cat. “Really? Because I’m just getting started.” She retorted, a teasing smile on her face.

Cat shook her head and laughed. “Brazen. Just the way I like you.” Kara gave her a tiny lick at the comment. Cat shivered and nudged Kara’s face away from her center. “Just gimme a minute. Then you’re next.” Cat gasped out as Kara gave her throbbing center a final kiss before crawling up her naked body. “C’mere, Supergirl.” She pulled her closer for a kiss when Kara was within reach. 

Kara kissed Cat enthusiastically, enjoying the taste of Cat still on her tongue. “Cat, that was so hot.” She murmured into the kiss. Her hands trailed down Cat’s still trembling body and stopped to ghost the hardened peak of Cat’s nipples. “You are so hot.” 

“Mmm.” Cat made a noise as she scooted down the bed. “Move up.” Cat directed, clearly still as bossy in the bedroom as she was in the boardroom. “I want to taste you.” 

Kara shivered and felt a shot of pure lust travel down her body at the promise of things to come. She obliged, her knees coming up to cradle Cat’s head as the older woman positioned herself lower to reach the parts she knew Kara needed her most. “Is this okay, darling?” Cat questioned, resting her hands on Kara’s powerful thighs by the side of her head.

Looking down and blushing at the sight, Kara nodded. She was straddling Cat Grant’s head. “You’ll let me know if I’m too heavy or ...” She trailed off, blushing furiously. She will definitely have this memory ingrained in her head for as long as she lived.

“Oh don’t worry, Kara, I trust you.” Cat gave her a look before moving her mouth down to kiss Kara’s ready center. “Question is, do you trust me?” She asked, the tip of her tongue poised at Kara’s moist entrance.

Kara brought her hand down to caress the side of Cat’s face. She rubbed her thumb over Cat’s raised eyebrow as Cat leaned into the touch and gave her a kiss on her palm. “You know I trust you with my life, Cat.” She whispered.

Cat smiled. “That’s my girl.” Taking a delicate sweep of her tongue at the edges of Kara’s labia, Cat closed her eyes and savoured the first taste of the alien. “Mmm.” She hummed in between Kara’s legs, the vibration making the woman on top of her tremble.

“Cat.” Kara whispered, her hands coming up to grab at the headboard. “Don’t tease.” She continued, letting out a gasp when she felt Cat’s tongue parting her folds. “Please.” She whispered, as she felt the strong wet muscle swipe down the length of her labia. “Oh Rao.” She cursed.

Cat held Kara down as the young woman trembled with every enthusiastic swipe of Cat’s tongue. Reaching up, she gave Kara’s nipple a light pinch as Kara’s hold tightened on the headboard. Kara reached out and grabbed at the support beam by the side of the bed so that she could ground deeper into Cat’s face as a response. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she rode Cat’s face, feeling Cat’s tongue slide in further. 

Kara was aware of everything going through her body. Her super senses had never been so aware before of all the sensations that Cat was making her feel. From the strokes of Cat’s tongue inside her, to the gentle tweaks that Cat gave her sensitive nipples, Kara was aware of it all.

Kara opened her eyes to stare down at the hooded green ones looking back at her. “I’m so close, Cat.” 

“Come for me, Supergirl.” Cat murmured, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure towards Kara’s centre, just the right amount to bring Kara over the edge. Cat sucked hard on Kara’s swollen bundle of nerves. Once. Twice.

Kara gasped, her orgasm running through her like wild fire. Her eyes opened wide as she grabbed the headboard harder and lifted herself off Cat’s face slightly, in case she lost control and accidentally crushed the smirking CEO beneath her. “Cat ...” She breathed out.

“Let yourself go, Kara.” Came the quiet response as Cat merely pulled the young alien lower onto her face and continued her licking, her chin getting the brunt of Kara’s pleasure. “Cat ... Cat ... Cat.” Kara panted over and over again, her grip tightening on the wooden supports. Kara heard a subtle crack as she felt herself coming undone again under Cat’s relentless tongue.

Cat felt a gush of liquid hitting her chin as the wooden teak beams gave way as Kara came again, the canopy above the bed crashing down on top of them as Kara broke the beams holding up the cloth top. 

Instinctively, Kara moved to cover Cat’s body with her own. Still trembling from the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm, Kara shielded Cat from the broken beams of the four poster bed as it dropped down onto the mattress once Kara had let go of it.

The young blond rested her head on the wall and looked down at Cat. Kara felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment at the thought of the destruction that she caused. Their eyes met as Cat kept her gaze steadily on Kara. Kara felt herself blush even harder at the image that Cat presented up at her. 

Cat continued her licking, watching each muscle twitch as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She slowed down to gentle flicks of her tongue on Kara’s clit when she felt the tremors that ran through Kara’s thigh muscles slowly ease. 

Kara took a deep breath and felt her heart thud loudly in her ear. She slowly got her breathing back to normal as she smiled weakly at Cat. “That was ...” She trailed off, at loss for words. She gently scooted back down to rest on Cat’s collarbone, putting most of her weight on her heels as Cat rested her arms on Kara’s thigh.

Cat licked her lips and smirked at Kara’s wanton gaze. She slowly ran her tongue on her lips and used her fingertip to collect any remnants of Kara’s pleasure on her. Bringing her finger back to her mouth, Cat watched as Kara’s gaze followed her every move. 

“It was indeed, Kara.” Cat agreed, surveying the damage done to the bed from their activities. She plucked a piece of broken wood from the mattress next to her head and smiled innocently at Kara. She threw the offending piece on the floor. 

“Well, that’s not the first time you broke my bed.” She commented lightly and arched an eyebrow. “So, Supergirl.” She paused, and waited for Kara to meet her eyes. “Round two?”


End file.
